


A Stroll in Thedas

by LeShyWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dimensional Travel, Dragon Age Spoilers, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Modern Girl in Thedas, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Self-Insert, travelling to different universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeShyWolf/pseuds/LeShyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mind-boggling incident where my dog leaps into the terrifying unknown, I worryingly follow suit, figuring I can just quickly grab him and leave- however, I learn nothing is EVER that simple. Especially not when I become stuck in a world vastly different from my own with magic, temperamental elves and malicious darkspawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This story is also on my Fanfiction- by LeShyWolf. So if any of you come from there, not to worry. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon age franchise, just the original characters and playing with the things in the world. 
> 
> I will try to keep this as a weekly updated thing. Mainly on Tuesdays.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_**To Chase a Dragon** _

* * *

"Slow poke!"

My breath was escaping me, a searing pain tightly clenching in my left side, it felt like my throat was scraping up against sandpaper with every rapid inhale and exhale. Forced to stop, I paused in my pursuit and double over, leaning over to rest my weight on my knees. A bead of sweat rolled down my temple and I wheezed.

"I… hate…" I gasped out desperately, clutching my pounding heart. "...you-!"

There was a distant laugh. Mocking, unsympathetic. Evil. A figure appeared on top of the emerald hill, lifting their knees to high lengths in a rather bragging manner. They jogged on the spot, waving a hand as a motion for me to hurry up before turning on their heel and sprinting forward effortlessly.

I could only let out a groan, raising my arm to lift my middle finger straight at them. I was dying. This felt like I was dying. "Go… to…" I growled and knelt down, grasping my sweating, warm head. "... hell!"

It was Saturday. A supposed weekend where I was supposed to sleep in and not worry about being productive. My business partner and best friend was away in Ireland for the week with their fiancee as well, so I didn't need to worry about anything. People thought they were too young to get married, and I agreed- but as long as he was happy, I was all for it.

My friend Beth was trying to push me, a lazy gamer who would rather stay indoors and y'know, game than go to a party and mingle. She was both a gamer and an active person who liked to jog every morning. This was the third time she managed to drag me out of bed early in the morning and make me run.

But, one problem.

I was unfit to all hell.

I wasn't the skinniest pole around but by no means was I overweight. My body was okay and I was happy with it. So I had a bit more flesh than others, I didn't care. My figure was slender, but also had curves. Wide hips, thin waist, little small on the chest size with a bit of flab on my stomach but that was fine. I was satisfied.

Beth, however, was not.

She insisted that I take care of myself more. Eat healthy. Exercise. Therefore, she latched a leash on my dog, Dragon, and yanked us both to the countryside. My dog had surpassed me with little effort as well, ahead of both me and Beth and happily skipping along the path.

He was a Great Dane with a sleek, dark black coat. He had a fondness for climbing things, like my dining table for instance and due to his huge size, he had a tendency to clumsily bump into thing- particularly his head into my bed and knocking over things in his wake. Whilst mostly easy going and mild mannered, he could be rather loud in his bark and a big (pun intended) klutz. He also looked imposing, with strong legs and muscles clear in his back. I didn't know how, he could be as lazy as me sometimes.

After it had been more than ten minutes, Beth eventually bounced back, cupping her hands atop the hill and calling my name. I threw her the bird again but managed to get moving and push through my stitch. She ran ahead and I could distantly see her blurred figure bouncing up and down, high ponytail swinging from side to side. Dragon was barking, chasing a squirrel.

Grunting, I moved further. Muscles in my calves tightened, my thighs were burning. I licked my dry mouth and sighed, holding onto the area that harshly stung. Get fit! She says. Get fit my arse. She's doing this to torture me.

Well, I did take the last cookie at the last DnD event… Maybe she was holding it against me.

Okay girl. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. You can do this.

I adjusted the plait in my hair. Sweat dripped down the base of my neck and I deeply inhaled, rubbing the spot in my side where it stung. The fiery orb in the sky was beating down on me and I couldn't help but send a paranoid glance down at my pale skin. Knowing me, I would wake up with a sunburn the next day.

The hill grew harder to climb and my feet began trudging with struggle. An uncomfortable tightness clenched in my thighs, which made it a lot harder for me to travel further. I coughed, closing a hand around my mouth and closing my eyes when I took a few minutes to rest myself.

When I started to rise my body, spine straightening, I couldn't help but freeze for a few moments and let my gaze slowly trailed the silvery edges of a mirror. There was an electric hum in the warm atmosphere, buzzing along the air. Goosebumps spiked on my skin, which seemed to suddenly become cold. My reflection was a little blurred, and strangely moving reality around it with a fog, whilst it was supposed to be clear, revealing myself gawking at the odd mirror. It was eerily… familiar.

"Well, slap me with daisies." I muttered to myself, staring intently at the mysterious object that seemingly appeared out of the blue. My eyebrows knit together in a deep frown, thoughtfully gazing at the mirror.

I could have sworn there was nothing there.

The mirror literally seemed to have appeared from thin air, plopped down in the middle of the tiny path.

Warily, I took a small step toward it and tilted my head to the side. It was tall. Very tall, towering over me, the top of it arched in the middle. Bronze, almost golden thick frames that glinted in the sunlight. What drew my attention even more so were the two statues either side of the frame. Bald, ancient, slightly chipped in places with vines adorning the old looking marble. What was more interesting- they were elves. Holding staffs and their blank eyes vacantly peering down into my skull, ears sleekly pointed at the tip.

There was something weird about it.

If appearing out of the blue wasn't strange enough, it almost… calling to me.

Which was stupid. Why would a mirror be calling to me?

Just as I was about to turn on my heel, walk around it, ignore its presence for the rest of my life and never think back on the seemingly mundane reflective device- a sliver of a whisper crawled into the depths of my mind. A rustling. A quiet voice. Delectably seductive to the inquisitive corner of my brain.

My foot paused, my head swiveled to the direction of the reflection. There. A faint glow in the fog warping in the thick, dusty glass. An uneasy mixture of icy trepidation and a growing spirit of interest gleamed inside of me.

Was I insane? What was happening? Why was it doing this? Why was I hearing this?

I could have blanked it. Could have called for Beth to slow down so I could catch up with her.

Yet- I stepped toward it. My trembling fingertips brushed against the bronze framing, an almost insatiable thirst for curiosity was eating me inside, fueling the urge to know. To dive into the warping light.

"Stop."

It was another voice. Gentle, but firm. Deep. I obeyed it and manage to breathe, finally aware there was a hitch in my throat that trapped the air there. I hastily snapped back, stumbling away from the mirror. I gave it an apprehensive glance. It looked similar to the eluvian from that game I completed yesterday- I shook my head and a dry smile at my idiocy, wishing everything to be fantasy.

No. Don't be stupid.

I forced myself further from the bizarre mirror, pushing my anchored feet through the grass. It was nothing. Just an illusion. A trick.

That was when I heard a bark.

At first there was a joyful smile that quirked on my lips when I saw my Great Dane happily skip back to me. He suddenly stopped however, which formed a frown on my forehead, and curled his maw, baring his sharp teeth viciously at the mirror.

What the fuck?

It obviously hit him with bad vibes. I knelt down on my knee and stared at him carefully, thoughtfully. He never acts like this. "Dragon? Hey boy, what's wrong?"

I whistled and cooed to get his attention, but the usually tame canine wasn't having any of it. He snarled and growled, digging his claws into the ground. Before I could console the strangely acting dog- he charged forward much like a provoked bull would and leaped for the mirror. My hand flew up instinctively, as if I could stop him from hitting his head.

My eyes widened in horror, however, when he went through the mirror.

Quickly, I fumbled to my feet and checked the other side-

Only to find he was nowhere to be seen.

I circled the object with panic, scared to the core that he had hurt himself. But when my wide, frantic eyes searched the ground, there was no glass. No broken shards. The mirror wasn't shattered. Infact, when I stood in front of the mirror like before I had seen that it wasn't even glass covered.

The fog and dust that was there before was gone, cleared out in a path leading to a mystical looking portal. It was a manifestation, an echo of the clearing I was standing in, except some trees weren't rooted to the ground. Some were floating upside down. A bird was walking up the trunk of a tree casually as if gravity didn't exist. The grass were still green, but had a bluish tint to it. Nothing seemed normal in this place. Rocks and boulders swayed in the air, floating.

I scanned the other clearing, this other foreign and unbelievable land.

And there was Dragon.

He stared at me from the other side with the most heartbreaking, pleading eyes. Tail between his legs and ears flat against his skull. I could clearly hear his frightened whimpers and my heart soared. I couldn't leave him there. He was my responsibility. My best friend. I could always get another dog- but it wasn't right. He meant a lot to me. Besides- I'm sure I can just… grab him, then… hop back right out.

"Okay. In. Grab Dragon. Out." I planned aloud to myself. I could call for Beth but I didn't want to get her involved. She'd probably tell me it wasn't worth it and yank my arm to drag me back home as if this never happened, but Dragon wasn't just a pet. He was family to me. "Don't worry buddy,"

The Great Dane whimpered again, causing me a pang of emotional pain to hear how scared he sounded. I braced myself and stepped forward, before standing back again. He perked his head, big adorable eyes watching me. I inhaled sharply, then peered my head around the side to check if he really wasn't there. If it was a cruel illusion. Trick on the mind.

Nope.

He really was in the mirror.

Somehow.

This was crazy. How the hell did this ever happen? What kind of mirror was this?

"Come on, you big baby." I chastised myself when my body became stiff against my own judgement. "In-" I gestured to the mirror. "-out." I gestured outside. "-In. Out. In. Out. In. Out." Before I could change my mind, I backed up a few steps and broke into a sprint, thrusting myself through the mirror with my eyes clenched tightly.

Okay. Feet touching the ground. Open your eyes. I obeyed my train of thought, feeling my heart skip a beat at my surroundings. Holy shit. This is trippy.

The place looked… different.

No, not different, alien. Like I stepped into a different world entirely, a twisted, corrupted looking realm, with sickly green skies and giant rocks held suspended in thin air. Clouds, or what looked like clouds churned violently, rolling across the horizon as bright, ethereal lights flashed within them, like a massive conductor for raw, unhindered power.

I felt small. A quaking mixture of terror, anxiety and wrapping around me. I took a deep breath, feeling a bit more relieved and able to ignore everything around me, engulfing my arms around Dragon- who was more than happy to see me with him in this unfamiliar anomaly. He licked my chin, I raised my head to the mirror.

"In." I muttered to myself. Despite how massively heavy Dragon was- and the fact his weight nearly made me topple over, I picked him up and dragged my hurting feet to the mirror. "Out."

But as when I vaulted forward- my head collided harshly with the mirror and I fell back, crumbling to the ground in pain. Dragon landed a heap on top of me and almost crushed me. A breathless, pained groan emitted from my mouth which was thinning from the severe situation.

My eyes were wide. My body was quivering. I fumbled to my feet as fast as I possibly could and stumbled over to the glass. "Out." No glow. No warp. "Out!"

It was stuck. I was stuck. I couldn't get out. I was forced to remain in this place. I heard whispers grow louder- causing me to fall into a pool of consternation.

"I said- OUT!" I loudly cried, slapping the surface of my palms on the invisible wall out of pure panic. Nothing happened.

The glass lost it's glow, fading dimly into a dark grey reflection. I caught my face when it lost whatever magic it held. As if it could only hold one trip. My big eyes were huge at this point, shining with unshed tears of panic and terror.

One trip.

Meaning...

I was stuck. Here.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Yelling in my head, I choked on a fearful sob.

This obviously wasn't good.

"Beth!" I tried yelling, but my voice seemed to echo in this place. I slammed my foot onto the invisible wall, eventually punching and pounding my shoulder into it, only causing myself pain in my joints. "Help me! BETH! HELP! HELLO?!"

To no avail, I couldn't seem to break it. I couldn't get back out. I felt like a small, caged bird behind claustrophobic bars- despite the fact this place stretched on forever. It was eerie. Something malicious was slithering here, slinking in the shadows of the unknown. My stomach was uneasy at this, churning at the possibilities.

Moisture rolled down my cheeks, and I hit the door again in my overwhelmed state, demanding with all my desperate being to be let out. "BETH!"

All of a sudden, something soared through me. What felt like a scorching iron etched on my arm, little needles of lava reaching slowly down to the bone marrow. I shrieked in agony and grabbed my poor limb, collapsing to my knees at the searing burn. With panicking growing eyes, they fixedly locked onto the black veins wriggling around in my skin. What the fuck?!

Darkness began to cloud my vision, rising the welling in my chest. Sweat coated my back, my entire body stiffened and I opened my mouth. An agonized, dragging scream that stung my throat was ripped out. Energy began to course through my blood, rushing like electric. Everything was spinning and spinning and spinning-

The last thing I expected when I opened my eyes- was to be lying on the road.

Something slimey was darting across my cheek, to the bridge of my nose and then my eyelids. I cringed, swatting away whatever it was and squinted. Something soft brushed against my skin and slobber drooled over my face. In the back of my mind I realised, Dragon.

Pain had stretched over the back of my skull, my throat was dry and my lips were cracked. It felt like a horde of elephants had trampled all over my body, applying their big lumbering feet on my bones and crushing them. Everything ached, digging daggers into my side. My arm tingled and I let out a mewl, gripping the sore skin.

The sun had been naturally blinding in my groggy state of joining the consciousness, my surroundings were entirely unfamiliar. I forced myself up into a sitting position, straining my gaze. Regardless of the growing anxiety bubbling within my gut, it filled me with relief to see a friendly Great Dane sitting in front of me, happily wagging his tail to find that I was okay. I reached out and scratched underneath his ear, to which his foot tapped on the ground.

"Jesus Christ." I mumbled, wincing to find my throat scratchy and raw from screaming. I reached up to massage the side of my skull but something caught my attention and I looked to my arm- doing a double take in alarm to find black veins staining my skin.

I lifted my other hand, hesitantly touching it and gritting my teeth from how sore. It was as tender as a fresh tattoo would feel, except missing the normally reddish skin that would be there. I didn't remember getting another tattoo, the last thing I remembered was that… weird…

My mouth thinned into a line. The unorthodox place. The odd… dreamland…

A startling green glared up at me. I groggily blinked several times as I dubiously stared down at the bristles I was lying on before adjusting. I pressed the flat surface of my palms on the ground, pushing myself up on my feet with a small, hoarse groan.

I was sitting among a plane of grass that was more vibrant than a freshly cleaned emerald. A large, rolling terrain of greenery with what seemed to be herbs to my eyes, splattered everywhere. A lot of trees were surrounding the meadow with amazingly pretty, and yet oddly foreign looking flowers of a vast variety of shapes and colors that decorated the field. The root and the canopy of the numerous trees were licked by the gleaming sun peeking out from behind the clouds. I could faintly hear the chirp of birds singing a lovely tune. The relaxing sound of rushing water gushed in the distance.

It was gorgeous.

There was the problem that I didn't recognise anything. I wondered if I was back in the clearing that I was jogging (well, it was more wheezing and crawling) around in with Beth-

Beth.

Inhaling, I cupped my hands around my mouth and called out. "Beth?!"

I wasn't given a response, and I was nervous to call out again for some reason. This place was unfamiliar and Beth would have come back to check up on me by now. Maybe I should call her.

Patting my pockets, I dug my hands into my jeans and pulled out my Samsung, scrolling through my contacts until I got to her name and paused, before calling her.

Only there was nothing. No network. No service. Not even an automated voice, just a long beep that dragged out. After a few more times, I gave up and tried to call other people- to no avail. Starting to think something was weird, I tried to use my data but got nothing in response. It was as though I was completely disconnected from the world. Yet, before I was knocked out, I called my grandmother to tell her I would be home late. I checked Facebook. Everything was dandy.

Now, I was completely alone.

Dragon panted, putting his paw on my foot, causing a twitch on my mouth. I ruffled his fur.

Well, not completely alone.

Stray locks of my hair wavered in my face when I looked around. I tilted my head down, hesitantly running my fingers through the strands of grass. It gently brushed my skin and tickled. A soft breeze ghosted over my face and my bare arms. A shiver slightly raked down my back.

I had to walk before it got dark- see if I can get back on the trail and get home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I am going away for the weekend, where I planned to update on Sunday I'd figure I'd give you guys an early update!
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and bookmarks :'3  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

* * *

_**Encounter** _

* * *

Day 1.

* * *

It seemed like I had been walking for hours.

My mouth was cracked and felt like the desert. There was an incredible ache poking into my calves, adding to the muscle pain already there from my jog with Beth. Gravity was pulling me down with more pressure than usual. I couldn't help the constant raking a hand through my hair, pulling it out of my face and away from my hot neck, which was starting to become slick with sweat. Even Dragon was getting tired, his head was lowering, tongue out as he rapidly huffed.

The scenery was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I really wanted to get home. I think Dragon agreed with me too.

The path I was on never turned to pavement and no hikers, nomads, gypsies or boy scouts ever passed by me. No signs of civilisation were anywhere to be seen. I didn't see any planes, any cars, hear anything other than crickets, the whispering of leaves above me, the occasional rustling of bushes and the snapping of twigs. Critters of the forest scattered and ran around from the corners of my eye every so often but I ignored them since I had a goal in mind.

Having absolutely no idea where I was… that definitely didn't help.

I was beginning to doubt I was ever going to find some form of human life or something man made, but then heard voices.

My ears perked and my head snapped up. I stopped dragging my feet before quickly pushing forward, I put my hand on a tree trunk and leaned over. A smile of relief slipped onto my face and I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

There was a guy, about my age. He was panting and leaning up against a tree, sweat pouring down the side of his face. He looked like he had just been running a marathon. It was no wonder why he was sweating like a pig, wearing all those thick layers of robes and a god awful weird hat that I was almost disgusted made it on any sort of market. What on earth is with his fashion sense? Is he wearing a dress?

I swatted aside the concern for his odd attire and figured he was either in cosplay or had a different culture, then was about to step forward and speak up, when a man clad in hulk-armour rushed into the clearing. He had a sword equipped that looked very real. I had a thought that maybe I was interrupting some sort of re-enactment or they were cosplayers messing about in a strange game of hide and seek.

"N-no! No please-!" The breathless boy begged desperately, raising his arms. His body quaked violently. The authentic depth of his acting halted my footsteps and I stayed where I was, not wanting to ruin their efforts. Wow, he's committed.

"Apprentice Oswin." A low voice, muffled by the helmet came from the knight looking person, slowly approaching the mage with a shield held in front of him. "In the name of the Maker, drop your staff and surrender."

"No!" He shrieked, lashing out with his stick. Before I could even wonder how was he going to defend himself with that frail looking piece of wood, a stream of energy shot out from the end. The nerves on my flesh jumped and I fell tumbling to my back in shock.

_**HOLY-!** _

The knight ducked behind his shield just as four others burst out of the clearing, the lightning striking the trunk of a nearby tree, wrecking its base and causing the whole thing to collapse, nearly flattening one of the new arrivals.

**_-SHIT!_ **

Dragon had begun barking viciously at the magic, hackles raised in alarm. I couldn't blame him, but I quickly crawled over to him, hushing the canine in case it drew the attention of the men. One of them glanced over at me. However they were too focused on the caster to care, turning back to the younger boy.

"No!" He cried out again. Another arc of lightning shot out, hitting the one addressing him moments ago. A muffled cry as the knight looking guy fell to his knees, using his sword as a crutch to stop himself from falling over, the heavy decorated metal plate he wore glowing as arcs of electricity danced off it.

Holy fuckity fuckerton fuck-

This couldn't be real.

Yet there is was, happening before my eyes.

I could do nothing to stop it- nor move from my spot in shock at the revelation that clicked in my head.

That place, the mirror, it brought me here. I didn't know what the markings were or why they were on me- however, I knew that I was in possible danger. I knew that I was in an extremely impossible situation.

"Maker, through the darkness comes upon me." The kneeling knight stood up slowly as one of his compatriots was set aflame, the man shrieking as he flailed around before dropping and rolling desperately. "I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm."

"Dragon." I hissed in fear for drawing their eyes when he snarled loudly, putting a hand on his tensing back, glancing over at them again in panic. My voice wavered, but held a firm authority to my friend. "Cease."

He obeyed, but stood by my side warily, still staring at the scene with a growl. I hugged him, feeling my bones quiver inside of my body. The black markings on my arm was seething, an angry red underneath my skin. I yanked the sleeve down to conceal it. I couldn't afford to let them think I was like the… mage.

"The one who repents, who has faith…" The other three knights spread out and advanced, before they stopped a couple steps away, seemingly in concentration as I felt the air shimmer, feeling slightly numb. The dress wearing guy had it worse though, since he collapsed at their feet. "Unshaken by the darkness of the world, She shall know true peace."

"No, please…" His voice cracked. I pressed myself further into the shadows despite already being seen, jaw falling to the ground, head ducking the immediate instance his gaze flickered around my area.

His eyes locked with mine, filled with something so desperate. Sad. Horror. It chilled me to the bone, wrecking a shudder through me at the realisation that clicked in my head at the same time he seemed to.

He's going to die.

The templar was unshaken though, the one who took a bolt of energy to the chest, now moving as if nothing had happened as he approached the cowering boy. Frantic, the boy lashed out with that stick of his.

"Draw your last breath, mage." He checked the blow with his shield, then cut it into half with an offhanded swing of his sword. "Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky." The knight slammed his shield into the boy, pinning him back against the tree behind him. "Rest at the Maker's right hand,"

"No." I whispered, arms snaking around Dragon's neck. He was surprisingly tame, but I could feel the rumble of a threatening growl crawling up his throat. I stroked his fur soothingly, scared they would hurt him if he made noise and gave us away again.

His sword jabbed forward, straight into the gut of the boy. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. I covered my mouth and bit down on my fingers just in time to stifle a shocked yelp. My stomach flipped uneasily at the sight, fear pressed its suffocating weight down on me and froze my body into a statue.

"...and be forgiven." He finished, pulling his sword away, stained crimson with the blood of the doomed boy and took a step back. The boy gasped, hands quickly moving to cover up the wound, a circle of red started to expand from where he was stabbed. He dropped down on his knees, coughing as blood trickled out from his mouth, looking up at his killer with glassy eyes.

A hand reached out, towards the knights, then he fell forward on his front. His body twitched once, twice, then stopped.

The one who stabbed him looked at the body from beneath his helmet for a second before turning back, holding out his hand to pull up the one who was aflame earlier. I never noticed how he put out the fire, but all that's left of the flames was a layer of soot on his armour.

"You'll live initiate." He addressed that guy, who took off his helmet, gasping as he looked at the body of the boy, seemingly shaken. "Some burns, nothing to worry about."

"What was that about Captain?" One of the other knights, the one that nearly got crushed earlier, asked. Eyes peeled on the mage.

"We are all children of the Maker." He said simply, a small grim line on his mouth. "Mage, or no."

Recoiling back, I slapped my hands over my mouth and fumbled to my feet, stinging tears filling my eyes. An icy fear clutched my heart and squeezed mercilessly. I struggled to breathe. I snapped out of my reverie when Dragon whined and turned on my heel, hissing a command at him to follow and broke into a sprint.

I didn't know how long I was running for and how I managed to run for so long after the jog this morning before all this drama and the trek I had in order to find some form of civilisation. A pang of regret filled me. My hurting feet thudded along the bumpy floor, I barely dodged all the trees closely together. A branch the shape of a talon had nicked my face and I was sure I felt a warm sting.

Twigs caught in my hair, as well as leaves, but I didn't care for that. I just kept running and running and running. Away. I had to escape. I had to leave. The templars had killed that mage, and I didn't know if they would kill me either.

Eventually I had to stop. The adrenaline that coursed through my blood had faded away and my body was shaking so violently I heaved and bile shot out from my mouth to the ground. A whimper distracted me. I absent-mindedly reached out to pat my companion's concerned head.

I felt sick again, but I managed to take deep breaths to calm the wild nausea swimming around my head. Suddenly- Dragon barked. This alerted me. Scared, I whirled around, expecting to find the templars or wolves or something, unnerved by the unfamiliar looking man-

Pointed ears.

That was the first thing I noticed about him.

The second was his narrowing eyes- which were a striking amalgamation of green and brown. They were bigger than usual, round and had a slight coldness to them. He had dark hair, half of it in small braids cascading down his shoulder. His features were sharp, with high cheekbones and a scar running across his slightly crooked nose. Scepticism flashed through his gaze at the sight of me. He was approaching with brisk pace, shoulders tensed, hand tightly wrapped around the grip of his elegant looking bow. I couldn't help but notice the rather irked crease deepening between his brow.

Dragon continued to bark at the elf, his body bent low and growling menacingly. "Call off your beast human," he sighed irritably, almost a hiss. "I'm have no desires to harm you, or your mutt."

"Dragon." I called after a moment of uncertain silence, holding a hand up. His growling ceased, but not his glaring eyes or baring teeth. "Sit."

He did.

I watched the man- elf, warily. My back was tense, I was ready to tell my dog to attack at any moment now. He was only a few feet away, Dragon could bite into his leg before the mystery elf notched his arrow. I would punch him, knock him out and bail. I didn't want to involve my faithful canine, but I didn't know any other plan of action.

He returned the arrow back into its quiver slung behind him. "Now, is there any particular reason you are trampling around like some beast? You are scaring the animals."

I peered at his weapon cautiously, taking a brief step back out of instinct when he neared me. "I... I'm lost." My mouth thinned.

The last bit was a lie, mostly. I knew who I was. I slightly knew how I got here. But I didn't know where about I was in… in Thedas…

Against my will, my forehead seemed to twist into a frown. This was... too weird.

I wasn't used to this at all. Too surreal. Too... off. Everything was familiar- and unfamiliar all at once. I was standing here after running from Templars! Standing here! With an elf no less! A damn ELF.

My eyes darted to his ears quickly before averting, wondering if it was rude to stare at them. Probably. Most likely…

So stop staring, you dolt.

He jerked his head to the left. "Nearest settlement's that way, I suggest you start walking unless you want nature's creatures to take advantage."

"Who are you?" I enquired, keeping my distance but feeling a little less hostile. If he was going to attack me, he would have already.

"Local hunter and trapper, run along now. And stay away from any trees with a ring carved around them, least you rather run into one of my traps."

"Wait." I stumbled after him, Dragon closely nearby. "Can you show me? I… I don't really want to go alone."

"That's what your mutt is for isn't it?" He scoffed.

"Dragon?" I looked down at my companion and shook my head. "He's a family member more than an attack dog." My gaze turned pleading. "Please, my sense of direction isn't the best and I have no idea where I am."

Partially a lie. I knew I was in Thedas. But I hadn't pinpointed where exactly.

He let out a hiss of annoyance, briefly rubbing the bridge of his nose before turning back to me. He was about to say something but faltered when he met my gaze, then he gritted his teeth. "Fine, stay close and don't wander off, after that just sod off. What are you even doing in the forest in the first place, tired of living?"

"I don't know." I admitted, ignoring the burning mental image of the eluvian. Amnesia was a safe bet. The only logical thing that he'd probably buy. "I woke up in the middle of a clearing, not much of memory. The only thing I have is my dog and the clothes on my back."

"Oh great, another one of those."

I froze for a moment, brain stuttering. Wait a gosh darn minute. Hold the horses. "Another one of me?"

I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help but wonder. Was I not alone? Was someone in the same circumstances as I?

"Some human decides they don't want their children anymore and desires for them to disappear, and what better way for that to happen than to drug and leave them in the forest? Especially with that beast running around."

My stomach clenched at the mention, and my heart dropped to the soles of my feet when my hope at not being isolated from my 'kind' was bitterly crushed. I was still alone. "My family wouldn't abandon me."

"That's what the last one said as well, when was that, five years ago?" He paused, head crooked almost in thought before continuing. "So what did you do? Not living up to family expectations? Too much of a disgrace? Lost your purity to the wrong man and started a scandal?"

I had to remind myself that he was my way to the village and bit my tongue before taking a deep breath. "I didn't do anything. They tell me they love me and they're proud of me. So you can dump that notion out the window."

A dry smirk formed on his lips. He lifted his arm, sweeping in a gesture to our surroundings. "Yet you are here, maybe lying runs in the family."

The audacity!

Dick.

"I'm not lying." A bit of hostility slipped into my voice. I gritted my teeth. "Please, can we just go?"

"Stay close then," he snorted, turning to walk away. "If you wander off, climb a tree and start praying a beast doesn't find you."

After a few moments of silence and following behind the elf, I grew tired of it and decided to spike conversation. He didn't kill me when we met, and he was going out of his way to help a stranger. I supposed I should be thankful, despite his lack of manners. His demeanour turned the gears in my brain, eventually I wondered if he lives here. In the forest. He didn't seem Dalish. He had no markings, meaning he probably didn't belong to a clan. If we were in the forest, we were far from a city- meaning he wasn't a city elf. He didn't live in an alienage. Did he live out here?

"What's your name?"

"Lorveth." He said, before offhandedly reaching out and jerking me closer- I only just about caught my footing. "Watch the damned trees with rings carved around them you idiot, unless you want to be trapped like an animal."

I asked a few more questions, but eventually it dived back into silence. I drifted behind a little bit with Dragon and followed the elf with little words.

"This is a cliche, boy." I muttered, looking down at Dragon who was content to just waddle by my dazed side. He tilted his head at me and I refused to let my overwhelming emotions to get the better of me. "But I have to say it… we're not in Kansas anymore."

He whined.

I wasn't a fan of the thought either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Lorveth? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our antagonist stumbles across even more unknown.

_**The Unknown** _

* * *

 Day 2

* * *

 

I couldn't get comfortable.

It was something I would probably have to get used to. The floor was bumpy, I had rolled over and shifted, shoving an arm underneath my back to pull out a rather sharp rock. Tilting my head and quirking an eyebrow at it, I carelessly chucked it aside and laid back down, my tossing and turning had no end.

Eventually, I laid flat on my back, eyes gazing lazily up at the stars, eyelids hooded from exhaustion. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't rest- not with potential predators lurking in the night, a stranger named Lorveth sitting a few feet from me by the campfire. When I glanced over at him, I noticed his back to me, arched, fidgeting every so often and scanning around the forest.

The only noises that greeted my ears were the crickets chirping and the crackling fire which flared as Lorveth occasionally poked it with a stick. A hoot was nearby- goosebumps had spiked on my arms at the distant sound of howling. Dragon curled up beside me, easily snoring away into the night.

I had been camping once. Wasn't really a huge fan. But I guess I would have to get used to it if I were to survive here. I didn't know how to make a fire, so I watched Lorveth and made mental notes on what he was doing, memorising and hopefully letting it all sink in. My memory wasn't that bad either- so this was for future reference if I ever needed to build one.

By the way things were going, I most likely would need to.

Inhaling, I pushed myself up. Dragon twitched at the movement but continued his slumber. My eyes narrowed at him with jealousy but I sighed, glad at least he was getting a good night's sleep.

How do I get back home? I questioned, tilting my head back to the sky. I recalled somewhere in the future, there would be rifts and even time rifts. I could bide my time, use one of them. However, that wasn't a risk I was willing to take. The rift would most likely take me to the fade more than anything, lead demons to me so they could melt my skin and wear my skeleton as a scarf or piece of armour.

There was also that amulet- I could vaguely remember it. But quickly discarded the idea.

I got here by an eluvian. I thought, running my fingers gently over the grass. The bristles tickled my palms and I picked a few of them, breaking them apart whilst I went deep into thought. Flemeth. She was basically a God. Surely she'd be able to help me somehow- meaning I would have to travel to the Wilds, skip passed all the wolves and creatures lurking.

I kissed my teeth and blew a bored raspberry, then begun to lightly drum my hands against my bare legs. The air was a little chilly, but bearable. Like autumn air. When I lazily moved my head to the side Lorveth's hazel gaze had met mine, flashing with mild annoyance. I sheepishly stopped tapping on my skin to stop the clapping sounds and dragged my legs to my chest, hugging them to my torso and placing my chin upon my knees.

Lorveth had helped me so far. Dragged me through a path, a clearing and a long trail. He saved me from more helpless wandering. Even though he wasn't the best company, I was still grateful for his help, even if he was giving me aid from pure boredom. I'd imagine there wasn't much to do in the forest alone.

"Do you live out here?" I found myself asking after some hesitance. Lorveth's head whirled to my direction at the sudden question from nowhere, his gaze flicked to mine again before trailing back to the fire.

The flames seemed to dance in his eyes and I was slightly captivated by the way the colours clashed. The green and brown creating an almost amber fire within those depths, glinting off the flaring blaze. He reached out, snatching a piece of wood and moved a hand to his holster. I flinched when he whipped out a dagger, but slowly relaxed when he brought the sharp weapon to the wood, and began carving.

"Yes." He curtly answered, then said no more. I watched him warily, tapping a finger on my shin. Not a man of many words.

"How long for?" Those interesting eyes looked up to slit in my direction. His nostrils flared. I didn't waver, however and held his stare.

His strong jawline clenched when I managed to hold it, he scratched the scar along the bridge of his nose before he continued carving the wooden figurine. "Years."

"Years?" I raised my eyebrows, voice reaching a slightly higher pitch. I shouldn't really be surprised.

"Go to sleep." He stiffly ordered, muscles tense. He looked uncomfortable. Sharp eyes snapping to glare at me. I licked my lips nervously. Probably not used to conversation. Or people.

"I can't." I admitted honestly, voice soft.

"Then perhaps stop bothering me." He plainly demanded, tone emotionless and dry. My chest puffed, my fingers clenched into the dirt at his manners, nails tightly stabbing the soil. I reminded myself he seemed like a loner- not very social, so not very good at small talk.

I turned around and hugged my legs, gritting my teeth from the impossible elf that kept pushing me away anytime I tried to dig any information on his background. "I was only making conversation."

He didn't answer.

Damn elf, I grumbled in my head.

The hours ticked by before dawn finally approached, warm orange glow licking the ground and the trees. It rolled out to the terrain, glistening over the lake which trickled nearby. I spotted a sluggish Lorveth saunter over to the edge of the water. He didn't bother to roll up his breeches to avoid getting them wet, simply stepped into it, leaning in a stance with his dagger tightly gripped in one hand.

"What are you doing?" I groggily enquired. Air sharply exhaled from him, indicating his irritance. Dragon stretched and gave a sweet yawn, trotting over to the edge near Lorveth to lap up some water.

The elf growled, then looked over at me- knuckles whitening over the hilt of the dagger. I swallowed at the inferno crackling in his gaze. "Command your mutt to your side- he's scaring the fish."

"Oh." I mumbled, not entirely happy with him calling Dragon a mutt but also wanting breakfast. "Dragon, here boy." I whistled, clicked my fingers and he skipped happily over to me. I patted his head and cooed under my breath in praise and greeting, then stoked behind his ear. Then I observed the elf.

His muscles were taut as he patiently waited, trousers hugging his figure whilst the tunic hung loosely, more casual. It was a plain beige, the bottoms were a dark, dirty green. When did he change? Did I fall asleep at some point?

Those fascinating eyes of his flickered, scanning left and right in those alert sockets. The elf stood as still as a statue, body frozen. He was guarded, looking very much aware of everything around him. I recoiled and yelped from shock when he struck. His hand lashed out quicker than I could keep up with, steel in his grip slashing onto his prey. He reminded me of a snake- a viper. Quick. Deadly. Venomous.

I almost missed it, but I saw the smug smirk on his face when he lifted the fish in the air. Satisfaction and pride flickering across his sharp features the moment his gaze met my amazed- and somewhat alarmed expression.

"Breakfast, shem?" He casually offered, a slightly cocky glint in his eye. He stood tall.

"I think Dragon wan-" but when I saw my canine, he had already been feasting on the carcass of a fish. I blinked and stared at my dog, wondering when the hell that happened. "Oh, well in that case, yes."

He ambled to the fire, taking a seat at his log. I watched with a somewhat morbid fascination when he began preparing the fish. At first, my nose crinkled up but I edged forward and watched him gut the dead carcass, before scraping away the sharp scales with his dagger. I jolted when he plummeted the edge of his knife onto it's tail, then it's head.

Odd.

I ate meat, but I had never seen it prepared before. I knew that our food were dead animals but it never really clicked seeing as how they came in fresh packaging from the nearby stores and shopping centres. You didn't see it be prepared in this raw form. On the markets, it was openly viewed to see, but I never fully watched. I merely glanced, scrunched my nose and left. I never watched the whole process.

He cooked the fish, before passing me a piece to eat, splitting the meal. Dragon was rolling to his side, content to just lay in the sun. I blinked at the fish in my hands, looking at it from all angles like it was some sort of puzzle.

When I brought it to my mouth to nibble on, my eyes caught the gaze of Lorveth, who was watching me in slight disbelief. I froze, lips parted over my breakfast before I took a bite and chewed. Mm, not bad.

"What?" I asked after swallowing the fish, suddenly self-conscious of his stares.

"You're acting like you've never seen a fish before." He stated, strange lilt rolling off his tongue. A mixture of incredulous mirth glinted from his regal, elven features. "Were you brought up under a rock? Feasting on insects?"

"No." I offensively denied and continued to eat if to spite him, scuffing my foot along the dirt, a little vexed.

"T'is curious." He coolly noted, patiently eating. On my side, I practically scoffed it down and picked up the waterskin, again observing it curiously before drinking from it. "Are you sheltered?"

"Excuse me?" My forehead creased.

Those unique marbles in his sockets scrutinised me, a scowl twisting at his mouth. "You're weird."

"Thank you," I grinned at the blunt response to his surprise. He quirked an eyebrow, but said no more on the matter. Eventually, I broke the silence again. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon." He only supplied, much to my displeasure at the lack of knowledge.

About twenty minutes after he ate and cleaned his blade, Lorveth moved around the camp like clockwork. He packed his belongings without a mutter, gliding to stamp the fire, tidying his tools and equipment away to a pack he brought and left it on his back, one hand on the strap. His eyes directed at me, motioning for me to get off my arse.

Dragon barked when I stood, tail wagging, paws padding along the mud. I surveyed his coat, knowing the dark fur was shielding how dirty he probably was. He had slept in the dirt, and rolled in the grass, playing after he ate before crashing to the less than clean floor to bathe in the sunbeams.

"Where are you from, Lorveth?"

"I don't see how that is your business."

Wow. Shot down.

"Just being friendly." I muttered, putting up my hands defensively.

I trudged over a few stray logs, kicking stray rocks in my way with my trainers. As least I wasn't wearing sandals, that was one other positive thing. Good thing I went jogging before so I'm wearing running shoes, I drly smiled.

Eventually we reached a small cliff. Lorveth easily tied the pack tightly to his torso, whipping out a rope before throwing it almost without effort to the tree above. The other strand dropped and he grabbed it, tying the end to a strong looking root next to me. He brushed by me, easily and smoothly using the rope as leverage to climb. It didn't take him long at all.

The entire time, he had Dragon with him too, in one arm. His arms rippled, taut as he hauled my mutt up with him- to my disbelief. I didn't know how the hell he was that strong. Then again, if he survived in the wilderness for so long with God's knows what creatures lurking around, I supposed you would have to be strong and able to fight and build shelters, by the look of his muscles and the rough callouses on his hands, he had been doing a lot of that. I noticed a few scars along his skin. He really had been living out here for a while.

My eyes trailed the rope with vigilance, mouth thinning into a line. How in the world am I going to-

"Hurry up." Aggravation slipped into his tone, he peered down at me with less than amused gaze.

"I'm not an elven Tarzan like you." I practically snapped, which just deepened the crease in his confused expression. He crossed his arms, leaning on the tree next to him.

Inhaling sharply through my nose, I tentatively wrapped my fingers around the rope, placing a foot in a good, easy dent in the cliff. I stepped on a root, digging my fingers tightly into the rough wall. I didn't care about the dirt in my nails, figuring I can just clean them in the next lake I passed.

I got halfway before keeping still, sweat was rolling down my neck. My hands quivered, legs feeling like jelly.

"You're not serious." I flinched at the dubious, equivocal voice. "You're stuck, aren't you?"

"No, of course not!" I let the sarcasm seep into my tone, feeling my arms begin to waver. "I'm just hanging here! Thought I would stop and take in the beautiful sights of nature!"

"Inept da'len." He hissed in frustration. "How have you ever survived for this long? It's not even that high."

"See," I started, tilting my head back to look at him. My tone had taken on something jeering. "I'm not a monkey like you. I can't easily climb cliffs."

Something flashed in his expression. He shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Shame."

When he started to walk ahead, vanishing over the cliff- my heart thudded in my rib cage. That- that bastard! He's leaving me here?!

"Hey!" I called angrily, but fear managed to leak into my voice. "You can't just- hey! Come back here!"

But all I got in response was silence. Dragon whimpered, pacing around up top, his paws scuffed the dirt and it fell onto my face. I sputtered, shaking my head. "Dragon. Sit."

He whined again but obeyed. I took in a deep breath and didn't dare look down. It took me a long while, but I forced myself to grab onto the higher roots sticking out of the cliff, also using the rope. My palms burned, stinging from the friction on the rope. However, the moment I reached the top of the cliff, adrenaline kicked in and fear was a grand motivator- rushing through my blood like a trail of fireworks. I grunted and gasped, pushing myself.

Come on.

Finally, I grasped the top. My hands snaked into the mud, pulling my jelly feeling arms up. My body slinked slowly- Dragon edged forward and his teeth yanked me by my hoodie, trying to help me. Bless his soul.

I let out an exhausted, tired sigh and collapsed on top of the cliff.

My eyes were closed and I was resting, I didn't even care that Dragon was getting slobber all over my face- promptly kissing my cheeks and cleaning the mud whilst he was at it.

That fucking elf! When I got my hands on h-

It got darker all of a sudden. A shadow was cast on my face and I peeled open an eye. Dragon sat beside me, putting his head on my chest. A familiar face peered smugly down at me. I craned my head back, glowering into the pair of elven eyes.

"You bastard." I spat, his reaction wasn't what I wanted. Instead of seeming offended, a twitch played along his mouth, turning up at the corners in a damn smirk.

"You got up here didn't you?" He then turned on his heel, walking further away. "Took your time."

"You're an asshole." I shook, feeling a tremble in my weakened body. He didn't respond, and kept taking his leisurely stroll on farther. Dragon tucked his head underneath my chin and it relieved me to see him again.

"On your feet." He commanded from his distance. Reluctantly, I fumbled to stand and cringed at the blisters forming. Probably from the vast amounts of running, jogging and climbing.

It was quiet between us for some time again. This time I didn't bother bringing up conversation and just followed him, glancing around at my surroundings. So much more green, if it was even possible. The stuff back home was nothing to this. We had our woodlands and I had the park by my house and the countryside- but it didn't even compare.

Suddenly, there was a rustling. Fingers coiled around my arm, almost painfully. I was yanked down. Alarmed- and a little vexed, I shot Lorveth a nasty look but he wasn't looking at me, he was ducking, the shadow on his face had darkened. He looked like he was focusing on something, eyes fierce and narrowed. Confused, and concerned I followed the trail of his gaze to find three men wandering the path.

Dragon started to growl, but I clicked my fingers. Instantly he quietened but stood guard, lowering like a predator as he surveyed the men with his wary dark eyes. Lorveth released me when sure I wasn't going to make any noise and took out his daggers as a precaution. I gnawed nervously on the inside of my cheek and sat as still as a statue in my crouch.

I couldn't hear them from here, but there was muffled speaking.

"Outlaws," Lorveth whispered under his breath. "Back, we're taking another path."

I didn't need telling twice, but the instant I turned to move, something hit me in the side of my head. I let out a cry and fell to the floor. The world span and I heard noises around me, yelling and cursing. Barking. A chill seeped into my bones, I blinked away the black stars that fizzled in my vision, craning my head up to see people lurking ahead. Lorveth was in a stance, daggers out. Dragon was beside me, growling and snapping his jaws viciously at the men who were attacking before finally leaping towards the nearest outlaw- the one who had hit me.

There was a scream, a loud, shrieking cacophony as jagged incisors tore and rendered the flesh of his forearm to shreds. Something dropped to the floor beside me, an axe, a small one, it's edge dulled from multiple uses and poor maintenance. I quickly crawled towards it and picked it up, clutching it tightly against my chest as I rolled onto my back and tried to see what was going on.

Four- no, three of them, one lying on the ground and unmoving, another was struggling to pry Dragon off him while the last was locked in a grapple with the elf. Both struggled for control over the dagger in the latter's hand, the latter trying to wriggle and twist himself free whilst the former slowly overpowered him through sheer strength alone.

Letting out a shaky cry, I pushed myself up and charged into the fray, winding up the axe high above my head. The human, despite having heard me coming, wasn't in any position to get out of the way, his attempts to twist his body sideways in a vain effort to minimise the blow ending in a ragged cry as the axe buried itself into his back, followed by a wet gurgle as his neck was cut open.

There was a yelp. I whirled around, feeling my eyes widen when I saw him cut Dragon with his knife-

"NO!"

Seeing that, something in me snapped. Emotions had burst through my bloodstream like electric, a tightening twisting in my gut. Furious. Worried. Almost murderous. A whisper, a trickle- some form of heat pricked on the back of my neck and the markings on my arm burned and hummed, they slithered in my veins and gleamed an ugly, violent red underneath my skin.

That was the moment he caught aflame.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Life

* * *

 Day 2

* * *

 

 

I grunted, pain exploding in my back. Stars slammed into my vision when my head harshly collided onto the trunk. Cold, unpleasant steel pushed up against my skin. So I froze quivering hand stuck against his vice grip.

 

His eyes were intently staring into mine, a few inches from me. They flashed, a darkening forest. Lava bubbled and boiled within their depths, I grimaced and winced at the pressure. “You’re a _mage_?”

 

My eyes flickered to the bodies by the side, stomach flipping at the sight of the charred man- as well as the other lifeless bodies limp on the ground. The stench was strong, even from here. Smoke curved up from the burned corpse. Bile rose in my mouth, scratching my throat when I forced it down. “I-no-!”

 

Lorveth bitterly scoffed, clenching his hold on me until I whimpered. He pressed the dagger a little more into my throat, stinging a fresh cut. My breath caught and he sneered in a low, threatening tone. “Then what was **_that_ **?!”

 

“I-I don’t know- _please-_!”

 

The elven man ignored my croaking plea, face ablaze, nostrils flaring and eyes brewing a storm. His gaze flickered to the side, and he yanked me forward. I stumbled, and he shoved my arm- the one with the weird tattoo that finally stopped glowing- into my face. “This mark. It glowed. That man spontaneously exploded into fire. Explain. _Len'alas lath'din._ ”

 

The last word confused me, and I craned my head to peer up at him with blurring eyes. I felt my throat fill with a lump and spoke through it, voice cracking but speaking with conviction. “I don’t _know_!”

 

 _“Ar tu na'lin emma mi!_ ” He snarled, and I heard the whimper that pained me. Dragon was trying to get up, blood on his paw. I choked on a fearful sob, both for my life and for his. Lorveth stared at me for a while, his eyes hard. “Who are you truly? What are you? A spirit? A demon? Possessing some unsuspecting _shelmen_ mage?”

 

“Human.” I rasped, the droplets rolling freely down my cheeks on either side like a waterfall. Dragon was injured, and his cries pulled on my heart, clenching it painfully. His grasp on me hurt too, but not nearly as much as my best friend’s soft whining.

 

“Then you _are_ a mage?” His grip loosened slightly, but he never released me. “Apostate? Have you drawn templars? Are you on the run?”

 

“No!” I shouted out of frustration, wishing he would just let go. “I told you! I’m lost! I don’t know what those markings are! I woke up in the middle of a bloody field with no memory of how I acquired them! I’m telling you the truth! Now _please_!” My voice turned from angry to desperate and watery. “My dog is in pain! Help him! Please- just help him!”

 

I didn’t think he’d listen to me but he shocked me but unwrapping his fingers from me. He pushed passed me whilst I rubbed my sore wrists, wincing when I touched the tender skin over my unfamiliar tattoo. I heard Dragon yelp in protest again and I hastily stepped forward when Lorveth knelt beside him- halting in my pursuit when he brought something out of his pack. A bottle. Red. It slightly _glowed_.

 

With awe, I watched as Dragon’s wound cleared up. Stitching and healing. The only thing there was dried blood now. My dog rolled over and panted, giving scared, high pitched stressed cries. I dropped to my knees and he rushed over to me, licking and kissing my chin whilst I threw my arms over his neck, hugging him. I nearly sobbed in relief.

 

“Shh, it’s okay boy.” I murmured when he kept up his upset noises and ran my hand over his smooth, short coat. A shadow cast the ground and my eyes darted up to find Lorveth watching me warily. A hand clenching twitching over the hilt of his dagger. I looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth parting in my fear.

 

“It occurs to me,” he began calmly, but his tone was low. Stern, cautious. “That I acted rashly.”

 

I wanted to snap at him. To yell and throw the rock next to me at his face. But instead I patiently listened to what he had to say instead of screeching at him. _You think_?

 

He hesitated. Reluctance stretched across his taut features. His jawline clenched and unclenched, a vein tensing in his temple before smoothing out again. Those calculating hazel eyes surveyed me- crouched down and embracing my dog. There was a hint of confusion there, as well as frustration. “You saved me.”

 

The statement caught me slightly off guard, and I was about to sneer at him with dripping sarcasm then stopped at his expression and sighed. “Yes.”

 

“Thank you.” He stiffly forced through his teeth. I blinked, surprised. But I merely inclined my head in acknowledgement to his gratitude. “Come. The trek will not be long now.”

 

“Lorveth?” I spoke up. He paused, but didn’t turn around. He simply turned his head to the side, to show he was listening. I struggled to speak for a moment, opening and closing my mouth until I could say what I wanted to. “Thank you. For trusting me.”

 

“I didn’t say I trusted you.”

 

My mouth thinned but I grew silent and followed him.

I wished I was there already. I ached everywhere and I felt ready to topple over. He offhandedly mentioned we would be there by nightfall. Dragon was in higher spirits and waddling on his paws as if he never injured them in the first place. Those potions did wonders and I had to thank our lucky stars magic existed in this world. If there was one thing I was glad about in this place- it was the healing potions.

 

The path seemed to stretch on forever. All we did was walking and walking and walking and whilst I didn’t mind the silence that thickened over the next hour, I listened to the sounds of nature but got extremely bored. Usually on a long trip I would just indulge in my head, thinking about things like life and art and why we existed- and my thought process just eventually drove me mad, seeing how it travelled to the questions about why and how I could possibly even _be_ here.

 

I didn’t mind being in my own head at home when walking. Hell, sometimes I enjoyed it and daydreamed. But we had been on this journey for hours and all the conspiracies and planning and wondering was driving me up the wall. I was going to spontaneously combust. Maybe flay my own mind by accident.

 

Images of his burned corpse entered my mind again. His lifeless body awkwardly sprawled on the ground. I felt sick, a sour taste stained my tongue but kept chanting to myself, reassuring the ill thoughts plaguing my head- It was him or me. Him or me.

 

It was an accident.

 

I didn’t mean it.

 

 _That doesn’t make it right_.

 

“You’ve killed before.” I noted to Lorveth, who didn’t even glance at me. He killed those men with ease, not even faltering when he realized what he done. His daggers slice through the outlaws like butter and he had gracefully ignored the blood that stained his hands- and his clothes.

 

“I have.” He confirmed. Flat, apathetic in the notion of murdering someone. It sent goosebumps over my skin and a lump formed in my throat but I forced it away.

 

“Your first time… killing someone.” I softly brought up. “What was it like for you? How did you get over it?”

 

He became deathly silent, that I thought he wasn’t going to answer. But he did, something unfathomable in his voice, which had taken a hard edge. “Time. And more killing.”

 

My jaw clenched and I didn’t say more on the matter.

 

About twenty more minutes of walking I didn’t think I could take it anymore.

 

I flicked my tangled hair out of my face so I could see better. My nose scrunched up a little at how my feet were throbbing. Each step I took felt worse than when accidentally standing on a piece of _lego_ or a plug. Tiny needles pushed forcibly up into my skin. Eventually, I resorted to hobbling and dragging the limbs along, carefully tip toeing.

 

A hand stopped me and I turned to see a stiff Lorveth, who held out a familiar bottle in his hands, similar to the one he gave Dragon. A small smile played on my lips because I thought he was being kind and warming up to me but he practically shoved it into me, brushing by with a simply curt, “you’re slowing us down.”

 

Narrowing my eyes at his back, I put my fingers either side of my temples and squinted. I willed laser beams- or perhaps the fire from before that came from my markings. However, not even a strand of his stupidly fabulous hair was smoking. I sharply exhaled and uncorked the potion, taking a swig. It shivered through me, cool but not entirely unpleasant. My feet throbbed, but not in pain. They tingled oddly, until finally it no longer hurt to stand. I gripped the nozzle of the healing potion, amazed at the quality this thing could do. Man. At least painkillers here are… well, _killer_.

 

We finally reached the outskirts. A village. As he promised. It was larger than I expected it would be. Houses embellished the dirt streets, people buzzing around the local markets when the merchants yelled about deals and their product. I noticed a lake by the side, beams of sunlight wink at me through the reflection, glistening in a most beautiful way. A few steep hills and stretched out greenery.

 

“There.” He nudged me forward. “Redcliffe village.”

 

Then he started to leave.

 

“Wait a minute!” I quickly stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged off my touch and craned his neck around to look at me. There was a thin line on his mouth, irritated at being stopped. “You’re just… gonna _take off_?”

 

He blinked, then frowned at me, a little confused and aggravated by my slightly clingy nature. “I have no other obligation to stay.”

 

My heart dropped a bit. He was a bit of a dick, but the only company I knew for the moment. I liked familiar. Especially now. “You sure you don’t want to stick around a bit? Can you not help me settle in?”

 

“I said I would bring you here, not babysit some shemlen.” His eyes flickered. “You are here. Now I am leaving.”

 

I opened and closed my mouth, but didn’t stop him when he turned again and left. Not even saying goodbye. I huffed at the rude, socially inept elf and crossed my arms, skin bristling underneath with annoyance. Dragon licked my arm and I sadly looked down at him. His eyes were big, cute, filled with happiness at being with me in an unknown area. I was glad he was at least with me.

 

It didn’t stop me from feeling alone again.

 

I loved Dragon. I risked my neck for him. However, he wasn’t the most… engaging of company. He couldn’t talk, he could only listen. Sometimes that all a person would need, but it didn’t hurt to have responses. Verbal ones.

 

“Come on boy.” I patted his head and he trotted behind me. I had to quickly come up with a plan if I was to survive. I had a goal. A checklist.

 

Kirkwall was safe from the Blight, if a little expensive. So many refugees went there- maybe I could go. I didn’t want to face darkspawn- or that blasted archdemon. _Fuck_ that. I may have had this mark on my hand to help me fight or defend myself, but joining the Warden to defend humanity, dwarves, elves, qunari and all creatures alike was not my... forte.

 

I’d leave that to the Hero of Ferelden.

 

In order to be safe, get food, shelter- I needed money.

 

Meaning; I need a _job_.

 

I uncertainly traveled around, looking for the local tavern. If there was one place to find a job, it would be a place of gossip. Unless that would a myth, but I was hoping the barkeep would be merciful on me and direct me to the nearest person.

 

“No mutts allowed.” A man said from the side, bulking muscles twitching when Dragon wagged his tail and sat beside me. He crinkled his bulbous nose in distaste.

 

“I just need to speak to the barkeep,” I said quickly. “I’m new around here, trying to find a job and I thought he’d know.”

 

He grunted, casting his wary eyes to the dog panting by my feet before nudging his head to the door. “Adele is the stable master nearby for visitors in the town, down the stairs, to the right. Our local merchant wants an assistant to ‘elp ‘im with them wares of his. Oth’ than that, I can’t think of anythin’ else.”  

 

He most likely only told me so I would scatter more quickly, but I was grateful nonetheless. “Thank you.”

 

“Skedaddle.” He flatly told me, so I did.

 

I approached the stables first.

 

After that little introduction, I trudged out the tavern with a determined expression, clenching my fists every time I asked and got declined by one employer, swiftly accepting and moving onto the next. However, my hope was starting to dwindle when I got rejected by almost every single one so far. I didn’t exactly want to try for the militia either. It wasn’t ideal.

 

“I could use a little help around the stables I suppose.”

 

The words were music. Settling the growing unease churning in the depths of my gut. I could have jumped and squealed, I could have swung my employer into a jig and started waltzing, but I kept still and simply nodded my head, trying not seem extremely eager. “I know it’s inappropriate to ask, but I’m curious as well as need to know, do I get paid daily? Weekly?”

 

“Daily, if you do a good job.” My employer had short blonde hair, tied up into two fishtail braids. She had a square-ish face and dark muddy eyes. Also an accent that was different from the Ferelden's, maybe she was from Orlais. I could be wrong. “The horses would need tending to every day, their hay needs changing, their stables need cleaning, there are only short breaks. It is tough work. Are you sure you are up for it?”

 

“Absolutely.” I agreed, then let out a yelp when she threw something at me. I stumbled, fumbling with the broom in my hands.

 

“Perfect, you begin now.” Adele ordered, stepping into the stables. I quickly shot after her. “First, get changed into something better for the job, no point in getting that nice cloth ruined.” Her eyes darted to the dog next to me. “I hope he isn’t going to be a problem.”

 

“Not at all,” I reassured, Dragon stuck out his tongue and licked his nose. I shook my head and smiled at Adele. “He’ll stay out the way, he’s friendly unless I tell him not to be.”

 

“As long as you clean up after him and he doesn’t disturb the horses.” She said sternly, she was about to turn and walk off but I stopped her.

 

“I don’t have any other clothes.” I sheepishly admitted. That made her pause, and I nearly crashed into her back. She briskly turned around to peer down at me, something changing in her expression.

 

“I need to ask you something.” She began slowly. I patiently, but nervously inclined my head and awaited her question. Her eyes flickered over me once more during that evening. “Are you a runaway? Is your family noble?”

 

I was confused. “Excuse me?”

 

“Your mutt is very well taken care of, obedient, he’s been well trained. The way you carry yourself.” She gestured to me. “Your hands look like they’ve never worked a day in their life, I’ve never seen such clothing before. Your face is pretty, and clean. You have all of your teeth, so I ask again; are you a noble runaway from a far land?”

 

Her dark gaze had slightly narrowed, practically examining me from head to toe. I suppose I stuck out with my strange clothing. Maybe I even appeared odd to some, with the long shorts, cotton shirt and hoodie, which didn’t exist here. Not to mention my trainers, with their snowflake patterns. I strode around the village with my head held high which I assumed came across as confidence and someone on a mission.

 

I must have stuck out like a sore thumb.

 

So much for keeping a low head.

 

I could lie. I could tell her I am a noble. I wanted this job.

 

“I’m just incredibly far, far, far, _far_ away from home. Little lost.” I reluctantly admitted, it was the truth. “So far the people here haven’t even heard of it.”

 

“Are you noble in this home of yours?” She put her hand on her hip, muddy eyes once again surveying me like a hawk.

 

“No,” I shook my head, looking down at the stray piece of hay that had stuck itself on my feet. “My family is a little well off, but no, I’m not a noble. I’m not a runaway, I’m just lost.”

 

“What about your belongings?” She inquired, quirking an eyebrow. “You mentioned you had no other clothes.”

 

“I… don’t remember.” A half truth this time. My possessions were at home, I didn’t stop by before diving head first into the eluvian. “I just woke up, today in fact, in the middle of some field. I don’t know how I got here.”

 

“You just woke up? Nothing but the clothes on your back?” She shifted on her feet, something akin to pity glinting in her eyes. _Good. Maybe if she felt sorry for me, she’d try to help me._ As if to prove my theory, she spoke, “do you remember your own life? How bad is this memory damage?”

 

“I know my name.” I stated matter of factly. “I know the place I am from is called Earth, but no one here knows of it so it’s nearly impossible for me to go back and I don’t know if I ever will. I know my favorite colour.”

 

“I’m sorry.” She grimly said, and for a moment I felt slightly awkward and a pang of guilt for playing on her pity, but also hopeful I may get some help. “So what is it?”

 

“Hm?” I hummed in question.

 

“Your favorite colour.” She lifted a small smile. I returned it.

 

“Blue.” She nodded.

 

“Expensive taste, maybe you are a noble and you don’t remember.” She mused to herself, I shrugged and she nudged her head to a door nearby. “Well, there’s spare breeches and a tunic, I can’t let you wander around in those clothes. You’ll get killed for them.” I shuddered. “Desperate folk will do almost anything.”

 

“Thank you Adele.” I sincerely thanked her, still feeling slightly bad for milking my situation so she would assist me. But I had to do what I had to do to survive.

 

“Do you have a place to sleep?”

 

I hesitated. “No.”

 

She sighed, then stared at me with hard eyes before saying, “there’s a cot in the back. But your mutt sleeps outside.” I wasn’t ecstatic to have Dragon sleep outside, but I was more than happy to grab the chance to have shelter. I don’t know what did it but I felt tears brimming in my eyes at her kindness, she pointed a warning finger at me. “Don’t cry. Be strong and you will get home. Now, sweep the damn floors. You can thank me through your job.”

 

I firmly bobbed my head and despite being extremely tired, I was hit with adrenaline and shot to work, wanting to be the very best sweeper in history for this woman and eager to prove I could pull my own weight. I even started cleaning out the stalls, I would be the best employee that Adele has ever had.

 

 _Maybe I’ll be okay_.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys stick around for the next chapter! :'3
> 
> There is more to come! :D If you can, it would be sublime if you all left a comment for the story! Show encouragement that you want me to continue the fic or probably lose motivation and probably drop it- but let's hope it doesn't come to that! ^_^ I like this story so far.
> 
> <3


End file.
